


be each other's paradise

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: fuutaoi week day 2: summerAll Aoi does is tilt his head back, slender neck displayed for Fuuta’s hungry eyes, silently begging to be kissed.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	be each other's paradise

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdx7gN1UyX0) taken from company by biebs

Aoi trailed after  Fuuta , the redhead leading the way to the hot springs, excitedly chattering about all the things they could do tomorrow.  Fuuta’s and his family always took a holiday in this resort at least once during summer, using its location as a halfway point to meet up with his extended family. This year  Fuuta and his parents had extended an invitation out to him,  Fuuta telling Aoi it was about time he finally met all his cousins. Aoi had been reluctant to agree at first, being a weary traveler at the best of times, especially without his parents coming along. After what felt like weeks and weeks of  Fuuta begging and reassuring Aoi it would be _’fun’_ he finally relented. 

That’s how Aoi found himself slipping his towel off from around his waist before stepping into the hot spring. Aoi let out a satisfied sigh, relaxing into the warm water, feeling all the stress he’d been holding in all day fall off his body in waves. Even with  Fuuta at his side and his constant reassurances traveling was never easy for Aoi, he found himself getting stressed about the smallest things, even though he knew logically if anything did go wrong  Fuuta’s parents were there with him, would sort it all out, he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t turn his brain off. Even now he found his mind wandering back to his parents, worrying about them even though he knew they were _fine._

“Oi, oi,” Fuuta sang out, shuffling closer to Aoi, the water around them rippling. “No more of that!”

“Hmm?” Aoi frowned, turning up to  Fuuta , letting his boyfriend curl up around his back, arms wrapped loosely around Aoi’s waist,  Fuuta resting his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to the flushed skin. “No more what?”

“That!”  Fuuta replied, pointing at Aoi’s face before reaching out and rubbing at the small crease in his brow, massaging it away, pressing a kiss to smooth skin. “No more frowning!”

“Oh,” Aoi frowned despite  Fuuta’s words, pressing his own fingers to his brow,  Fuuta’s warmth lingering behind. “Sorry.”

“ Aooooooi ”  Fuuta whined, shaking his small boyfriend up, the water around them sloshing against the edge of the hot spring. “Stop that!”

Aoi just chuckles at  Fuuta’s antics, shooting his boyfriend a soft smile, reaching up to wrap an arm around  Fuuta’s neck. Before  Fuuta gets a chance to say anything else Aoi is leaning forward to capture  Fuuta’s mouth with his, their lips sliding together.  Fuuta’s arm around his waist tightens, hand like a brand against Aoi’s hip, firmly dragging him into his lap, Aoi sighing into the kiss, mouth opening up under a warm swipe of  Fuuta’s tongue. 

All Aoi can bring himself to do is cling onto  Fuuta , let himself be kissed breathless by his boyfriend, let himself get lost in  Fuuta’s strong arms, let the heat that’s surrounding them to take over, leaving Aoi head spinning, panting into  Fuuta’s mouth. Aoi lets out a sharp gasp when  Fuuta grinds up against him, cock _slick_ and _warm_ and so _insistent_ against his, Aoi’s back arching back, body instinctively reaching back for the touch. 

“W-We can’t,” Aoi stutters out, making no attempt to move back from  Fuuta , put some space between them in some attempt to save face. All Aoi does is tilt his head back, slender neck displayed for  Fuuta’s hungry eyes, silently begging to be kissed.  Fuuta does just that, craning his neck to pepper open-mouthed kisses against the flushed skin, tasting the way Aoi’s pulse stutters under the thin skin, Aoi giggling all soft and  breathless . “What if someone walks in.”

Fuuta just hums, mouth too preoccupied with sucking a bruise into Aoi’s collarbones. It feels like Aoi’s in heaven,  Fuuta’s arms all wrapped around him,  Fuuta’s lips against his skin, the way their bodies slot together so perfectly addicting, mind hazy, too caught up in  Fuuta’s _everything_ to think, barely able to comprehend how good he can feel from just a touch off  Fuuta . 

“F- Fuuta ,” Aoi whines out, panting on just his boyfriend's name, mind a mess from the way  Fuuta kisses him, the heat from the hot springs not helping, everything feels sluggish, stuck in a daze. “Please.”

“Please what?  Fuuta murmurs, voice low, thick with desire, lips brushing against the bruised skin of his throat. 

“Touch me,” Aoi whines, squirming in  Fuuta’s arms, pressing in as close as he can, heart beating like a drum against his chest, touching against  Fuuta’s own heart, feeling the way their pulses synced up perfectly, bodies  in tuned with each other.

Aoi’s words seem to kick start  Fuuta into action, dexterous hand reaching down, finally taking hold of Aoi’s dick, jerking him off in slow and measured strokes of his hand. A desperate whimper sneaks past Aoi’s lips, the petite man leaning heavily against  Fuuta , letting his boyfriend support his entire body weight like he weighs nothing. Aoi can’t help the way he thrusts up, fucking up into  Fuuta’s clenched fist, crying out, tears clinging to his lashes, drunk off how mind-blowing it all feels, can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed at how quickly undone he’s become from just a  hand job .

Aoi’s moaning so openly now, voice loud and desperate and shaky, he almost misses the quiet words  Fuuta’s whispering into the crook of his neck. “So amazing,” Fuuta murmurs, Aoi straining to hear him, feels like the only thing holding together in this moment is Fuuta. “You’re so good for me, so perfect.”

Aoi cries out,  Fuuta’s praise pushing him over, dick twitching in  Fuuta’s hand, flushed cock spurting out ropes upon ropes of white cum into the hot springs, gaping lips pulled into a messy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, drool trailing out the corners of both their mouths.  Fuuta isn’t far behind rutting up against Aoi’s quivering thigh, grinding desperately till he’s reached the edge, moaning into the kiss, movements all sloppy and chaotic, losing whatever small amount of control he managed to keep hold off. 

Aoi pulls back just so, taking in the way  Fuuta stares up at him panting, skin flushed, practically glowing, red locks sticking to his forehead, all shiny from sweat.  Fuuta’s blue eyes are all bright and hazy, so perfect and pretty Aoi can feel himself getting dragged into them, they’re almost  hypnotising .  Fuuta’s lips are trembling, tiny hitched breaths still tumbling from his wrecked cheset.

He’s the most beautiful thing Aoi has ever seen. 

Fuuta seems to come back to himself, blinking his big eyes, once, twice then he locks gazes with Aoi, dilated eyes staring up at Aoi with so much adoration and love Aoi feels his heart ache, clenching in his chest uncomfortably, still not used to being held like this, cherished like this. 

Still feels like he doesn’t deserve this, deserve someone as good and perfect as  Fuuta . 

Fuuta smiles up at Aoi, the twist of his lips so soft, so _genuine_ it pushes Aoi over the edge, eyes burning, tears threatening to spill over, killing the moment.  Fuuta just smiles some more up at him, reaching up, cupping Aoi’s face with a wet hand, his fingers all wrinkly and pruned from the hot spring, cradling Aoi’s face in such a gentle hold Aoi it steels his breath. 

“My Aoi,”  Fuuta breathes out against Aoi’s sore mouth. All Aoi can do is nod, afraid if he speaks his tears will fall.  Fuuta pulls Aoi into another kiss, this one soft and slow, so different from the heated, rushed kisses from just a few moments ago. 

“My  Fuuta ,” Aoi whispers back, ignoring the tears that finally track their way down his cheeks, choosing instead to press his mouth to his boyfriends, the kiss salty, curled up all safe and sound in  Fuuta’s arms, where he belongs. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i write a fic where aoi doesnt cry;;;


End file.
